Petunia
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Para Petunia Evans el primer día de vacaciones es el día que la rara de su hermana Lily vuelve a casa.


-¡Petunia, querida!- Llama la señora Evans desde el salón- ¡El chico de los Dursley al teléfono!

Petunia suelta la revista que está hojeando, salta de la cama y sin parar a calzarse sale corriendo escaleras abajo. Lily se queda sola en la habitación. Hace apenas una hora que acaban de llegar de King's Cross, el curso ha terminado y los alumnos de Hogwarts vuelven a pasar el verano a casa de sus padres.Es una suerte que las dos hermanas solo tengan que compartir habitación un par de meses al año, dejando aparte las festividades navideñas en las que realmente nunca llegan a estar solas porque una horda de primos invade la casa de los Evans. Petunia no soporta a su hermana pequeña. Siente hacia ella una mezcla de miedo y aversión que crece año a año. Cada vez que Lily vuelve a casa tirando de su anacrónico baúl lleno de porquerías Petunia se pregunta por qué ha tenido que pasarle eso a ella. ¿Por que no podía tener simplemente una familia normal?

-No estés dos horas al teléfono, cariño.- Le susurra su madre pasándole el aparato.- Tu padre esta esperando una llamada.

Hace una mueca de disgusto y se lleva un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. ¿Es que quiere avergonzarla delante de Vernon? Como si no fuera bastante con llamarle "el chico de los Dursley" al fin y al cabo es su novio. ¿Cuándo dejará de tratarla como a una cría? Cumplirá los veintiun años en un par de meses.

-Hola Vernon.

-Hola nena ¿cómo va todo?

-Bueno... ya sabes, hoy ha vuelto mi hermana.

-No te acerques a ella, Petunia

-Vivimos en la misma casa, Vernon, compartimos habitación... Es imposible perderla de vista.

Vernon ya fue testigo el pasado verano del potencial mortífero de Lily cuando le reventó los neumáticos del coche de un parpadeo y desde entonces la teme como a la peste. Además, La sola idea de actos o seres que sobrepasen las leyes de la naturaleza tal y como él las conoce le hacen sudar frío. Si no fuera por Petunia ni siquiera se acercaría a la calle donde viven los Evans.

-Ire a buscarte más tarde, cuando termine en la oficina.

-Hasta la vista entonces.

Cuando vuelve a entrar en la habitación Lily está firmando un pergamino con una de sus absurdas plumas. La lechuza espera sobre la cama de Petunia.

-¡Haz el favor de sacar ese bicho de mi cama!

-Lo haría ella misma, pero ese pajarraco le da pavor.

-Vamos, pero si ya sabes que Moenia no hace nada.

-Huele mal.

Fastidiada, Lily ignora a su hermana mientras hace una seña a la lechuza castaña para que vuele hasta su hombro. En ese momento la señora Evans vuelve a llamar.

-¡Lily, baja rápido! necesito un toque de ya-sabes-que para el estofado antes de que se pase.

Rose Evans hace tiempo que ha asumido la condición de bruja de su hija menor. Se siente orgullosa y a la vez divertida. Las cosas que cuenta Lily del colegio son tan pintorescas... Durante los veranos que pasa con sus padres Lily suele ayudar en la cocina, al parecer su niña es muy buena en clase de cocciones... hum... pociones. El caso es que en su baúl guarda unos condimentos maravillosos. Lily deja lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado de aleccionar a Moenia para que no se mueva de su mesilla, y saca un frasquito de cristal del baúl.

-No pienso comerme nada que lleve esa mierda.- Dice Petunia con una mueca de asco, como si acabara de tomar un bocado de tan suculento producto.

-Solo es hierba-sapo, potencia el sabor de las verduras.

Pero es inútil intentar razonar con ella, Lily lo sabe pero aún así muchas veces sigue perdiendo el tiempo intentándolo. Cuando Lily sale por la puerta Petunia no hace intento alguno de contenerse y alarga la mano para coger la carta que Lily ha estado escribiendo. La lechuza, indignada, intenta picarle la mano pero no abandona la mesilla, de manera que no consigue más que arrancar un gritito de Petunia.

_Querido Remus_

_Te escribo nada más llegar a casa. Es una pena que tuvieras que quedarte en Hogwarts un día más a causa de la luna, hubiera querido despedirme de ti, pero la señora Pomfrey no me dejó pasar a verte._

_Vi a tus amigos Black y Potter fastidiando a Severus Snape en el tren. No lo han dejado en paz desde aquel día, ya sabes, el día del examen de Defensa, y cuando tu no estás es aún peor. Ya se que Severus no es santo de tu devoción pero quiero que sepas que se disculpó conmigo por haberme llamado sangre sucia._

_No te preocupes por las notas, seguro que consigues todos tus TIMOS. No me puedo creer que ya nos lo hayamos quitado de encima porque..._

Petunia no puede leer más porque el pergamino le es arrancado de las manos por una Lily furibunda.

-¡Te has pasado Petunia¡ Esto es privado.

-Quien es ese Remus ¿tu novio freak?

-No eres la más indicada para hablar... Vernon. ¡Puf¡

-¡Por lo menos Vernon y yo somos personas normales!¡Tu eres un monstruo!

-_LINGUA FREGOTEGO_

Lily, varita en mano lanza el conjuro que impacta en la cara de su hermana; Horrorizada Petunia nota como la boca se le llena de espuma de jabón. De inmediato Lily baja la varita, con la otra mano se tapa la boca.

-Ay, Petunia, lo siento...- Lily esta verdaderamente arrepentida, ha reaccionado sin pensar. ¡Con el pánico que le tiene Petunia a la magia¡- Es que acabo de llegar y todavía no me acostumbro...

-¡BABÁ! -Solloza Petunia a voz en grito- ¡BAABAÁ¡

-Los pasos apresurados de la señora Evans se oyen al pie de la escalera.

-Te digo que lo siento, Petunia. En el colegio nos lanzamos maldiciones continuamente y no...

Petunia sigue llorando histérica al tiempo que escupe jabón entre gemido y gemido. Rose Evans aparece en la puerta.

-¡Lily¡ Me avergüenzo de ti¿otra vez estamos así? Y no hace ni media hora que has llegado.

-Lo siento mamá...- Sabe que no hay circunstancias atenuantes que valgan así que ni se molesta en explicar lo que ha pasado. La señora Evans se dirige a la mayor de sus hijas con tono impaciente.

-Petunia hija, deja de llorar que no es para tanto.

Petunia la mira con rencor pero se calla. La lechuza espantada por la escena se acurruca contra la pared sobre el despertador de Lily. La señora Evans suspira.

-Por Dios Lily ¿no puedes contenerte unas semanas? Todos los veranos lo mismo.

-Lo siento muchísimo...

Más te vale, y será mejor que bajemos, la carta del Ministerio debe estar a punto de llegar...


End file.
